


god-king

by NotSoMetalKnightmare



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoMetalKnightmare/pseuds/NotSoMetalKnightmare
Summary: There was an incarnation of loyalty, the planet’s god-king.





	god-king

Once upon a time there was a god-king. He did not think of himself as such, much preferring knight. But the people called him “god-king” knight, and it stuck. He was their savior, protecting his loyal land. 

 

Once upon a time there was a planet. Utterly ordinary and dead in appearance, it hid power beneath it. The core of it held an energy that few could utilize and even fewer could master. 

One day, a god-crow came across this planet. Avarice shining in its eyes, it had spotted the planet, defenseless. It fluttered to the ground, and at the flanks of the two tallest mountains, it roosted between them in the deepest valley. 

It gorged itself on the heavenly power from the planets heart, until it’s belly was full. The sweet taste of it would not dissipate, and though the god-crow found itself with immense power, and the planet was a near limitless well, it found it could no longer drink even a single drop more.

Using its godly strength, the god-crow prepared to crush the world in its talons. Better to have nothing but shards and memories of ambrosia then to let others steal its prize jewel.

But before it’s claws could even pierce through the crust, a being was born beneath it. 

A god born from loyalty to the planet, loyalty that had not had anyone for it to come from, but now had been and always would be. 

The god flew at thundering speeds from the center of the valley, and before the god-crow could even begin to comprehend it, sliced it in half with a single rising stroke of its blade. Greed for power no longer existed in the land.

The two halves of the bird split and fell away, as the god-king watched on high, carried by velvet wings. As each half fell, it dissolved into motes of power, sprinkling across the land like ashy black snowflakes. The power taken from the planet returned to its soil.

But instead of going back to its core, the energy was free to flourish in the land, air, and sea. 

So another birth happened.

Life was given form because of the act of devotion from the god-king.

It was a magical process to watch for him, humbling one just given life. Something beautiful and curious.

The life formed creatures who could call each other names. They could say “hello”, “goodbye”, and understood the passing of time, just like him. They had heart.

And he was loyal to those hearts. To those tiny creatures - those people - who lived on his land. They were both born of this earth, so they were his, and he was theirs.

But they were quite confusing. Even though they spoke the same words, they felt the same things, and they lived on the same land.

It wasn’t because they looked different.

It might’ve been because they didn’t live as long.

Or maybe it was him. This god-being he was was perhaps flawed. 

He felt like them, but he had difficulty expressing it.

He wanted to protect them, but found he couldn’t say the words.

He had a voice, they had the same tongue, but he couldn’t communicate.

Despite that, the people loved him. Though ominous in appearance, his visage heralded nothing but salvation. 

He was a hero, and they wanted to express their gratitude.

Pledge their loyalty to loyalty itself.

But he hid away. 

Maybe shyness, embarrassment and awkwardness, or likely just a tendency to be rather introverted. Regardless, they had difficulty contacting him.

Though he always did come to save them.

 

Once upon a time, there was a child. 

This child was not very old, nor very young. Still immature at times, like most children, but already on the path to growing up.

This child was more grown up then most because they wanted to understand people. 

And they wanted to understand no one more than their beloved god-king knight. 

In part because of childish indulgence of naivety, they decided to wish upon a star. 

There was no shooting stars in the skies tonight, so the child wished upon what they decided was the prettiest star. A small, but crisp speck in the sky that sparkled a light shade of yellow.

They prayed to that little star that they might get the chance to understand him, and when they woke up the next morning, they did. 

The first of their kind, a seer of sorts, they told the adults about their god-king’s dilemma, and the solution, and were eventually able to convince them of that when he himself swooped down, intrigued by the child who now had the ability to peer into his heart.

“First,” the child said, grinning up at their god-king, “What you want and what you need is a mask.”

And it was so. 

He had not fully realized it before, but that was something he felt necessary. 

As the child placed the round silver mask on his face, they simply said “Sometimes people need to hide parts of themselves. If they don’t, they can’t really live. But you need to communicate parts of yourself too, and sometimes it’s those parts, so you can’t do it on your own. I’ll translate it, so it doesn’t hurt, but they know what’s going on.”

The god-king nodded, grateful. 

“I’m glad I have someone to help me put things into words”

“You’re welcome Meta Knight.”

**Author's Note:**

> So in that planet’s language (whatever it is) meta = god-king I guess?
> 
> Anyways, just a random idea I had, like: what if mk was secretly a god or something oooooooooo spooky halloween mood
> 
> So in this universe, “gods” or whatever these are? Beings of great power? Anyways, gods come in two main forms: “elemental” or “spiritual” (basically magic, so like, a fire god made of fire or something), and “physical” (less magic, can easily interact with world bc they have a body). MK is a cool physical god with some handy minor wind powers (tornado!). He’s fairly strong and super fast, but more tied to physical needs and weaknesses (but also strength!) he is the incarnation of loyalty (and he gets pretty bummed when his planet explodes bc this is anime-verse and i have to kill all his friends)
> 
> MK has some issues even before he got fucked up in the war. I’m taking inspiration from his game-self not being able to talk things out like a rational whatever-the-fuck-he-is (Squeak Squad, anyone?). He REALLY needs a group of ppl who can translate his probably-edgy knight-thoughts.  
> But anyways I’m pretty sure that Meta Knight is a loyal bro unless u backstab him (reasonable), so god of loyalty.  
> I was thinking the obvious alt option of god of chivalry, but anime-him is more pragmatic then anything. Like, he tries to be a knightly fellow, but he was in a war, dude, he knows how to survive. also lmao pushing dededumbass down that cliff wasn’t very chivalrous of u meta, u silly orb
> 
> Anyways hope you liked this.... thing..... I wrote in like 20 minutes and mk is proooob ooc lol


End file.
